


Heart, Body and Soul

by Berzerker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzerker/pseuds/Berzerker
Summary: Lana and the female Jedi Knight discuss their lives and their relationship after acquiring the Gravestone.Set in the beginning of Knights of the Fallen Empire.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Kudos: 4





	Heart, Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as it is, but for context you might want to check out "Cohesion" and "Trials".

”My training finally starts next week, this is so awesome”, gushed a young woman on the other side of the holo call, using her arms and hands expressively. Her long chestnut hair was braided over her shoulder and her forest green eyes were sparkling.

Lana smiled. Leah’s enthusiasm was so endearing. The girl had been so worried she’d not turn out to be Force Sensitive at all. Lana had reminded Leah that with the blood coursing in her it’d be a wonder if that was the case, but Leah had been doubtful due to her parents being mediocre Force users. Lana had almost slipped her relation to the girl, but had managed to catch herself in time. Yet just before Leah’s 16th birthday her fears had been proven wrong. She had immediately called Lana, before even talking to her parents about it.

Luckily she wasn’t going to undertake Inquisitor training – after all these years Harkun was still tormenting that part of the Academy, and Lana would have had to make some special arrangements. Instead, being very interested in swordplay, she was going to be a Sith Warrior.

”Just don’t expect to be wielding a lightsaber any time soon”, Lana smirked. ”Otherwise you’re going to be disappointed. And never trust anyone, they are all there for their own gain.”

”For the Nth time, I promise”, Leah said, rolling her eyes just like Lana would. ”How bad can it be, anyway? You make it sound like escaping the deathrow, but you, mom and dad all went through your training just fine.”

Lana tried hard not to grimace. After all the three of them had faced death several times during their stay at the Academy, and Leah’s unborn twin had been sacrificed by Lana’s own hands. She wondered if Kagan and Bensyn were intending to tell any of this to their daughter before she would begin her Warrior training, but she doubted that.

”Just don’t forget the three of us were the only ones to actually complete the training.”

”Because you are the coolest! Oh how I wish you were here now, I have learned so many new moves from dad I’d like to show you. You are the best sparring partner ever.”

Lana smiled wistfully. ”Your dad told me the same once. I really wish I could be there, but I promise to come see you at the Academy as soon as I’m able.”

”I’m going to hold you to that!” Leah’s smile suddenly changed to a grin. ”Is that your Jedi girlfriend standing there in the back?”

***

Trinya hadn’t really intended to sneak up on Lana’s holo call as she had arrived to her personal space in the Gravestone, but she didn’t want to interrupt the call unnecessarily either and she ended up uncertain what to do.

”I’m… sorry. I wasn’t really thinking when I barged through the door. This is your room, after all, not mine, I shouldn’t just be coming and going around the ship like I own it,” the Jedi said awkwardly as Lana ended the call.

The Sith sighed.

”No, Trinya… It’s fine.”

Trinya coughed a bit. ”So, uh, _Jedi girlfriend_ , huh?”

After Lana had gallantly saved her life, breaking her out of her carbonite prison, things had been quite interesting between them, and Trinya wasn’t exactly sure where they stood as of now.

Over 5 years had passed since they had last seen each other. They had first met when they had been chasing Revan, and they had instantly hit it off. Before separating at Yavin 4 they had ended up in the same bed, and Trinya still got shivers just thinking about it. After that though, Lana had gotten a promotion and had buried herself in work. It didn’t help either that they were technically on the opposing sides. After Ziost, where she saw Lana the last time before ending up in Eternal Empire’s space, she was uncertain about everything.

Lana had changed over the years. She was more reserved and severe than the woman she had met on Manaan. But the way the Sith had responded to her teasing and flirting along the way, the remark of the girl in the holo call… There was undeniable pull between them, but for one reason or another Lana seemed hesitant to act upon it.

”Just… nevermind Leah”, the Sith answered, but there was a light pink tinge on her cheeks.

”Leah, huh? That’s a pretty name.”

”Yes, well… she’s my…”

It was unusual for Lana to lose her composure. Trinya knew she had to exploit that while she still could, or the woman would just close up again.

”Before you say anything I’m just going to let you know that I have been looking at your pretty face intensely enough to tell right away that she looks an awfully lot like you. So I’m guessing she’s a close relative? A little sister?”

Lana sighed somewhat defeatedly.

”I’m an only child. Leah is my… daughter.”

As she felt her eyes grow wide Trinya had to admit to herself that she had been expecting literally anything but that.

”Your… daughter? But the girl in the call was bordering adulthood already! What, just how old are you exactly? When have you had the time to have children?”

Lana scoffed. ”I’m not that much older than you. We had Leah almost right after we finished our Inquisitor training at the Academy.”

Trinya just realized something, and questions upon questions started to pile up in her mind.

”Wait, who’s the father then? Just some guy you met during the training? Where is he now? Did you get pregnant intentionally or are you one of those ’safe days’ types?”

”Trinya, enough”, Lana growled, raising her voice, and Trinya knew she had gone too far.

They stood in silence for a while, Lana covering her face with one of her hands, Trinya hanging her head and biting her lip, unsure what to say. Then, simultaneously;

”I’m sorry I…”

They smiled at each other wanly.

”Lana, I really am sorry. I know it’s no excuse to say I was just so surprised or that ’you know me, always with the foot in my mouth’, but… yeah. It’s none of my business, actually.”

Trinya turned to leave, feeling she should give the Sith some space, but a hand grabbed her by her forearm.

”No, wait”, Lana said. ”I am the one who is sorry. For not telling you everything to begin with. There is just… so much to tell.”

Lana looked so defeated. Taking her chances Trinya pulled the woman gently into an embrace and was relieved when she felt Lana’s arms wrap tightly around her. Being taller than the slender Sith she rested her chin lightly on her head while holding her.

They stood like that for a long time until Lana carefully withdrew and suggested they’d sit down.

”I don’t really know where to begin”, the Sith confessed, the Jedi’s eyes keenly on her.

”Just anywhere is fine with me. Or if you’d rather not–”

”No”, Lana said firmly. ”I have already prolonged this unnecessarily.”

Trinya felt nervous. At this point she was expecting anything. The thing she feared the most was that the attraction she felt for Lana was one-sided after all, or more complicated than she had initially realized. That she truly had a family somewhere back in Sith space, that what had happened between them at Yavin 4 had been just a bicurious fling for the blonde. The Jedi had slowly realized her feelings for the Sith ran deeper than she had had the courage to admit for some time. But even if she would get rejected, she just desperately needed to know that.

”Like I said”, Lana started carefully, ”Leah is my biological daughter. Only… she doesn’t know that. And… I’m not the one who gave birth to her.”

There was a pause and Trinya tried to comprehend what she had just heard.

”Only two other Acolytes from my group ever left the Academy alive. A male Sith Pureblood, Bensyn, and a human female, Kagan. They were in a relationship. Still are, acually; they’re married now. And me, I… was Kagan’s lover. With Bensyn’s approval, I’d like to add.”

Trinya wanted to say that none of it made any sense, but she bit her tongue.

”But I was young, foolish and inexperienced. During our very first time together… I got Kagan pregnant.”

”W-wait, what?”

”It was a blessing in disguise, luckily. Bensyn told me later he couldn’t conceive, so in the end we all benefited, since I can’t conceive anymore either. We agreed not to tell Leah I’m her mother, but it’s a small price to pay to see her thrive with people I trust, far away from this place. But… There you have it. I have always known I was born into the wrong body, but I only went through gender affirming surgery a few years after Leah was born. That was maybe seven years before I met you the first time.”

Trinya spent a moment processing everything she had just learnt and then took Lana by the hand as they were sitting on the simple couch next to each other.

”I’m glad you told me. I had no idea. Also… you are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.”

Trinya slowly shifted closer to Lana, her pale blue eyes boring into the Sith’s amber ones.

”Furthermore, I don’t care if you are Sith, if you have almost adult kids, who you have slept with or what was the gender you were assigned to at birth.”

The Jedi cupped Lana’s face with her hand and felt her heart swell as the Sith subtly leant into the contact.

”I care about _you_. I have missed you so much, Lana”, Trinya said in a low voice, looking deep into the other woman’s smoldering yellow eyes.

Trinya wasn’t sure which one of them initiated the kiss but it hardly mattered. All the years in carbonite were worth it when she felt Lana melt against her. Soon the kiss deepened, their tongues brushing against each other. Trinya’s head started to swim and the next thing she knew she was sucking and biting Lana’s neck, having pulled the smaller woman on her lap.

Eventually Lana pulled back, albeit reluctantly. Her eyes were like liquid fire. ”You say you don’t care about my past, and while I appreciate the sentiment, would you still like to know if I told you?”

Trinya bit her lip. Her hands were possessively grabbing the Sith by her hips.

“What do you say if we make a deal… Tell about you and I tell about me in return.”

Lana smiled seductively at the Jedi.

“It’s a deal.”

She paused for a moment.

“First of all, I’m 39.”

“31. Although I guess you knew that already.”

The Sith merely smirked at that a little, her hands on top of the Jedi’s, idly caressing them while the younger woman kept gripping her.

“Secondly, Leah is my only offspring and I can’t have any more wandering about; before the surgery my only sexual partner was the mother of Leah, Kagan. I have, however, frozen some of my sperm.”

“I have never had to worry about impregnation”, Trinya said, sliding her hands slightly down towards the Sith’s thighs, slowly rubbing circles against her inner thighs with her thumbs.

“Thirdly, my other partners… It took quite some time after the surgery before I was ready to try anything. I wanted to explore the new aspect of my body with someone I trusted, first, and Kagan was eager and willing. Since I was still unsure of my… preferences, I decided I would only know by accumulating experience.”

Trinya didn’t even notice holding her breath, throat dry. She knew she both wanted and didn’t want to hear what was coming next.

“There was… a man I found via a dating service, explicitly to spend one night with me. I gave another chance to some other man who flirted with me at a cantina when I was briefly visiting one remote location – after checking his background first, of course. Neither of them had anything to do with the Sith or the military which was also imperative, since I wanted to be as anonymous as possible.”

Trinya’s hands had moved on to Lana’s behind now, fingers pressing onto her flesh which caused Lana to gasp a little and grind her hips against the strong Jedi she was straddling.

“I had only one condition, really. No kissing. It’s too… intimate. The first thing I noticed was that I didn’t care for fellatio much. The way men smell and taste of testosterone is a little off-putting. Kagan loves it. I can’t understand why. But the intercourse itself felt… good.

“You will probably be surprised by this, but the thing I was most curious about was anal sex. I had often practiced it with Kagan, so I thought a little more perspective into the matter couldn’t hurt. While it was a bit strange changing the role to one receiving it, I found it quite enjoyable. After those experiences I had casual relationships with women, mostly, it just felt more natural. I’d say I’m bisexual, though, but I can’t imagine being in a romantic relationship with a man.”

Trinya couldn’t break their eye contact. She licked her lips.

“Well, I’m just a boring cis lesbian. I have always been quite… active. Since I was 15, I have bedded every woman who was willing. Not to sound too smug about it, but I know I look good, so I never had much trouble getting laid, and Jedi training just made it more interesting. In addition to that there was this one time when a guy I knew persuaded me into giving him a blowjob, but that’s my experience on men. I was still in my teens and a bit drunk.

“A penis in itself is not a turn-off, I guess, but I’d rather take it in from a woman. I hope it doesn’t offend you in any way if I blurt out what I’m thinking right now, but… I’d be a liar if I didn’t admit to being a bit envious that this Kagan person has had the chance to experience both sides of you.”

“No offense taken”, Lana said dreamily and leant in to kiss Trinya. It soon became heated and intense. The Jedi was gripping the Sith by her hips again. She was pushing Lana harder against her lap while she was grinding herself against the tall and athletic woman.

“I’m… actually quite turned on”, the Jedi soon said, looking distracted.

“I have a bed right there”, Lana suggested, arms around Trinya’s neck.

Ice blue eyes gleaming she suddenly got up from the couch, grabbing Lana from her behind with both her hands, lifting her up. The blonde wrapped her legs around the Jedi’s waist as she carried the Sith towards the bed, all the while kissing her.

They undressed, admiring each other’s bodies. It was strange thinking that over 5 years had passed. It was a long time for someone who was not sleeping in carbonite. There were some new scars and burn marks on Lana’s body, otherwise she was just as she remembered her. Trinya could hardly believe the Sith had ever been anything else but the attractive woman she saw before her.

“You are so beautiful”, Trinya breathed as she crawled over Lana. “What would you like me to do?”

Lana smiled up at her.

“You, my strong and dashing Knight, can do anything you want with me”, the blonde Sith said seductively, running her hands over the Jedi’s muscular arms.

Trinya bit the inside of her cheek. Lana always appeared to know what had an effect on her.

“In that case I think I’ll concentrate on some things that didn’t get so much attention the first time around.”

Trinya shared one more deep kiss with Lana, then moved on to her neck, sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin, leaving several marks and not caring who might spot them later on. The woman under her was groaning softly, her arms around the Jedi’s wide back. When Trinya bit her harder, the Sith’s breath hitched but she did nothing to discourage the other woman, instead offering her more of her neck.

The sudden need to possessively mark the woman as her own didn’t end there. Trinya moved a bit lower, taking one rosy nipple in her mouth, sucking it hard. Lana moaned loudly at the intense contact and dug her dull nails into the Jedi’s shoulders. Trinya bit all over the blonde’s breasts, leaving purple marks behind her, enjoying the nails clawing her skin and the euphoric sounds she was eliciting from Lana.

Moving even lower, passing the toned stomach with a few lighter kisses, Trinya went boldly straight for the prize. She was eagerly licking and sucking, pushing her tongue inside the slick entrance and immediately feeling Lana’s hands thread into her hair, encouraging her. Feeling a bit dazed, Trinya pushed her fingers inside the Sith and was once again reminded how tight she was, the two thick digits being enough to fill her.

“Oh, Trinya”, Lana moaned, pushing her hips against the thrusts. “That feels so good.”

Trinya grinned. When she felt the woman started to be close, she slowed down and pulled out, drawing out a protesting groan from the Sith.

She admired the slick strings between her fingers for a moment as she spread them apart experimentally, pleased at the texture. Before Lana could form a coherent question to ask why the Jedi had stopped, she had already started to massage the entrance below her slit gently with her thumb, the wetness dripping from above providing more lubrication. Lana gasped softly at the intimate touch.

“I understood that stuff like this makes you a weak mess”, Trinya said smugly. “But I’ll have to be sure, since I don’t have much experience about this, so tell me; do you want me to go in?”

Lana swallowed. “I would love to have you… inside there.”

Despite Trinya’s numerous sex affairs this was something that had rarely been even discussed, and while she wasn’t sure if she was keen on trying it herself, the thought of doing it for Lana who actually liked it was intriguing.

Trinya made sure her fingers were slick enough, then started to press them inside the tight entrance.

The Sith gasped and jerked her hips against the Jedi.

“It feels so different”, Trinya mused, slowly pushing her fingers deeper. She slid them back and forth, enthralled by the look of ecstasy on Lana’s flushed face as she was gripping the sheets. “I also think that I’ve just discovered my new favorite lesbian power fantasy; anal sex with a hot Sith bottoming for a Jedi. How do you like that one?”

“I do”, Lana said, gasping. “Please, go harder.”

“Gladly. Can you actually orgasm this way”, Trinya asked, her voice full of wonder as she picked up the pace.

“I can and I will”, the Sith replied breathlessly as the Jedi thrusted faster with her fingers. Her other hand was holding Lana from her hip, hard enough to bruise. It didn’t take long until she came, even more wetness coating the Jedi’s hand as the Sith’s muscles were spasming from the intense orgasm.

Trinya grinned. She pulled out carefully, hopped off the bed to wash her hands quickly and crawled back on top of Lana, kissing her deeply once more.

“That was pretty hot”, the Jedi breathed. “I should have gotten a Sith lover earlier.”

“You wouldn’t have been ready to deal with a Sith as a little Padawan”, Lana smirked at the other woman.

Trinya hummed at that and seemed lost in her thoughts, her gaze suddenly far away.

“Trinya?”

“ _Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength_ ”, Trinya started reciting.

Lana’s amber eyes grew wide.

In unison with the Jedi she finished the code.

“ _Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me_.”

They stared each other in the eyes for a long time.

Then hungrily kissed each other again as Lana wrestled herself on top of the Jedi.

“Did you know”, Lana admitted between the kisses, “that after Yavin 4 I haven’t been with anyone? That you were the only one I could think about? Koth was interested in me, and the wildest thing to happen during your absence was that he kissed me. He wasn’t even the only one trying to get close to me, but I knew you weren’t gone. I could still sense you, however faintly. I needed to believe that one day we’d be reunited and when that would happen, I would give my heart, body and soul back to you.”

Trinya looked stunned. She smiled up at Lana, eyes brimming with tears.

“Wow, that was beautiful, Lana. I love you too.”

Lana wiped a tear from the corner of the Jedi’s eye.

“Hey, don’t get too sentimental now, I still want to make love to you”, Lana said, smiling.

Trinya grinned at her, wrapping her arms around the Sith.

_Through Passion, I gain Strength_.

The Jedi Code never made much sense to her anyway.


End file.
